


噬元兽的危害及用法

by Blanckat



Series: 其他惊寡 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanckat/pseuds/Blanckat
Summary: Goose真的很喜欢娜塔莎。真的。卡罗尔曾经以为那是件好事。





	噬元兽的危害及用法

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇沙雕脑洞 和其他文章没有关系
> 
> 沙雕预警。沙雕预警。沙雕预警。
> 
> 都预警了三次了 您还要往下看的话——
> 
> 行（x

**□来客**

 

    通过它毛发上的香味，卡罗尔知道她的猫又趁无人的间隙溜进了娜塔莎家。

    从那位过分漂亮的俄国女士给它梳毛那天开始，类似的情形已经持续了小一个月。但今天回家后它显然有些不同平常，仿佛肉垫下踩着冰面般地花式打滑。

    “我们说好的。”卡罗尔拎起它的脖子，“你为什么还是偷喝她的白兰地。”

    橘猫眯起迷糊又不屑的眼神，从嗓子里挤出不满的声音。随后，在谁也想不到的时机张开它的四次元嘴巴，将一堆杂货噼里啪啦地吐了出来。

    于是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫特工的一沓个人证件、枕头、拳击手套和靴子，甚至还有几件内衣，都躺在了她家的地板上。并且——他妈的，还都沾满了黏糊的液体。

    卡罗尔望着眼前难以置信的场景无语凝噎，下巴都有要脱臼的嫌疑。

    正在她为如何背着娜塔莎处理掉这些东西绞尽脑汁时，门板被突兀地敲响。卡罗尔轻手轻脚地挪动到门边，通过猫眼看到娜塔莎手里捏着两只咖啡罐和一个快餐袋子。

    什么叫做——人生总是充满惊喜。

 

    她回过头去瞪着Goose和它身边的狼藉，发出最轻的声音恳求它。

    “Come on，我真的很喜欢她。我还不想被她当成变态。”

    橘猫不仅没有改变懒惰的姿势，还在她语毕后打喷嚏似的呛出了一个沙发。是的，伟大的黑寡妇家的沙发。现在卡罗尔不用再思考怎样迅速藏起它们了。思考怎样装死更现实一点。

    “丹弗斯？你在里面吧，那是什么动静？”

    她深吸一口气，“嗨，娜塔莎。你刚才回家过吗？”

    “……什么？”

    “什么都没有，请稍等一下！”

 

    卡罗尔无奈地双手插着腰，环视自己心爱的小屋后朝Goose露出那种耷拉着眼皮、瘪着嘴的笑。

    “Goose，我正式宣布你死了。”

    然后她伸出手，连墙带沙发地四处乱轰一气。逃窜的橘猫被她抓进怀里，卡罗尔灰头土脸地打开了门、面对懵圈的娜塔莎。

    “不好意思，我的猫炸了。”

 

 

**□借住**

 

    “什么！你有一只黑猫？”

    这是把自己家活生生炸回钢筋状态的卡罗尔，借住在娜塔莎家以来最震惊的发现。

    “你为什么从没有提起过？”

    “我们不像你和Goose那样，”娜塔莎说着把手掌伸向黑猫Liho，耸肩说道，“它在想要依靠我的时候依靠我，其余时间也许待在其他人的阳台上。即便最后它还是会回来，我也还是会喂它。我们有某种感情联系，只不过不是一种从属关系。”

    她一手抱着Liho，一手拉开落地窗，往露台角落的两只小碗里分别倒上牛奶和猫粮。卡罗尔踹了踹Goose的屁股，示意它一同前往。

 

    夏日渐入尾声、凉兮兮的纽约夜晚里，两位女性超级英雄挨着坐在拥挤的露台边缘。

    娜塔莎只穿了灰色的贴身背心，拧开透明色酒瓶，呲着牙对着右臂上一块绽开的血痕倒了小半瓶，才为卡罗尔添上杯子。

    闻了闻猫粮立即失去兴趣的橘猫端坐着舔着爪子，瞄着各自沉默饮酒的她们。

 

    “但有时候……”

    娜塔莎停顿了一小会儿，便苦笑着摇头。

    “所谓酒精的作用，娜塔莎，就是让你把后面的内容说出口。”

 

    她抿住下唇，眼眸紧了紧。

    “有时候，我觉得自己知道其实它并没有别的人类朋友，只是我不能说服自己去承认这一点。一旦承认，让它成为我的东西，责任就会随之产生。而我——我是说，我。”娜塔莎自嘲式地扬起一边的嘴角，“怎么可能对任何东西负起责任呢。”

    卡罗尔轻哼了一声，“每个人都希望只在自己想撸猫的时候撸到猫。”

    “你说的没错。”娜塔莎低下头，不久后又微笑着看向她，“真正的问题在于，我没法确定明天、后天是否还能住在这里。甚至没法保证我自己——”

    “但是，”她打断对方的话，“你给它取了名。Liho，是个我绝对取不出的漂亮名字。”

    “要命的是， **她** 还记住了它。”

 

    夹杂海水咸咸的气息的风穿过她们的头发。

    “呃——”卡罗尔突然提高音量，同时站了起来，“我觉得我们有了一个更大的问题。”

    躲在阴影里的她们的猫咪正在亲昵地碰撞脸颊和鼻子，发出那种前所未有的、难以言喻的呜呜声。

 

    “请告诉我你也看到了我现在看到的。”

    “百分百地。”

    “你知道吗，”卡罗尔茫然地停住，“Goose也是女孩。”

 

    娜塔莎反复看向她的脸和那两只猫。

 

    “那不是我的猫。我没有猫。”

    她说。

 

 

**□回访**

 

    耳根终于重拾清净，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫难得地产生了睡到地老天荒的冲动。

    然而在一个正午的钟声都还没有敲响的时间，她的窗户却被急促地敲响。

    特工警惕的直觉在一秒之内转了两个弯——先是试图拿起枪，后是猛然意识到这里他妈的是二十五楼。娜塔莎情不自禁地翻起白眼。

    掀开窗帘，那位已经搬走的房客竟然穿着连体战服。娜塔莎轻易地看穿她脸上装出的焦急，并觉得这人指东画西、喋喋不休的样子在消音状态下显得十分好笑。

    她勉强配合，严肃地打开窗，“怎么了。”

    “不管你信不信，”卡罗尔郑重其事地把手放在她肩上，满腔的悲怆、大义与同情，“娜塔莎，我很遗憾地告诉你，Goose被你的黑猫甩了。并且它正在赶来吃掉你家的路上。”

    “……你再说一遍？”

    “Goose，正在，赶来，吃掉你家，的路上。就是字面上的意思， **吃掉** 。”

    娜塔莎根本不敢相信自己的耳朵。

 

    “所以我衷心劝告你现在就跟我走。”

    卡罗尔见她没有反应，便又补充道。

    “我有很好的带人飞行技术，还知道在哪里能吃到纽约最棒的Brunch。”

 

 

*彩蛋

 

**娜塔莎·一脸懵逼·罗曼诺夫的感想——**

会自己爆炸还会吃房子，噬元兽真是一种危险的生物。p.s.我绝对不想养它的后代。

 

 

**Goose·阿橘·噬元兽的感想——**

（蹲在娜塔莎家所在的大厦前）

所以，这玩意儿到底要怎么吃。

世上竟有为了约人而命令自己的猫吃掉一幢楼的铲屎官。

 

**卡罗尔·人形发电机·丹弗斯的感想——**

哎，我真的，骗术高超。真的6。

 

 

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：我跑了。


End file.
